


What do you care?

by Buttermilkpants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt, sucidal! Dean, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttermilkpants/pseuds/Buttermilkpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is about to jump off a bridge. That is, until he gets a call from a stranger, wrong number. Will this stranger be able to show Dean that life is worth living? TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUCIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you care?

I was sitting on a bridge, staring into the black, swirling river below. "Finally," I thought as I stood, ready to let the water swallow me forever. Suddenly, Led Zeppelin's Ramble On split the silence. "What do you want?" I answered the phone, annoyed.  
"Hello. My name is Castiel. I was attempting to contact my brother, Gabriel. But, it appears that you are not him," said the stranger, Castiel. "No. Obviously not. You have the wrong number." I was just about to hang up and jump, when this Castiel spoke again. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, are you ... okay? You sound like you're crying." I sighed brokenly and responded, "What do you care? You don't even know me. No one's gonna miss sad, old Dean Winchester."  
"Dean, whatever you are about to do, please don't. Just talk to me. I care. I've been there too, believe me, just don't do anything stupid."

"No one cares. They'll talk for a week or two. Just because of the headline 'Local Civilian Jumps Off Lawrence Bridge.' They won't miss me. No one will."

There was a pause before Castiel spoke again. "You're on the Lawrence bridge?"

I chuckled darkly before replying. "Yeah. What do you care?"

"I'm about three minutes from there. Please, wait for me. Do not jump Dean. I will be there. I promise."

Before I could reply, he hung up the phone. "May as well wait and see what the guy looks like, before I die," I thought as I begun to imagine what the Good Samaritan looked like. About two minutes later, an old beige pimp car pulled up. The most beautiful, blue eyed, sex haired man stepped out of the car. He walked towards me, trench coat flapping gently in the breeze. "Hello, Dean." Whoa. His voice was a lot deeper than on the phone. "You waited."  
"Yeah, I did," I mumbled, "figured that I may as well, since I'm about to jump off a bridge."  
"Dean, may I ask why such a handsome man would have the urge to fling himself into oblivion?" As he asked this, he tilted his head slightly to the left, which shouldn't have been cute, given the words he was speaking.  
"Why do you care," I asked while sitting down, legs hanging over the water.  
"I was once in your position. This very bridge. It does get better, Dean. Come down from there, and I'll show you." I looked at him, unsure, and almost imperceptibly shook my head. Castiel sighed quietly,"Will you tell me why?"  
"My whole family is dead. My brother, my mother, my father, my uncle, everyone. They died in a house fire, exactly two years ago. That fire was started when my mom made me my favorite food, pie. I was the only one to survive. Why should I get to live, when they don't? It's not fair, Cas. I don't deserve to live."  
"That fire was not your fault. They would've wanted you to be happy. You deserve to be saved, Dean."  
As he said this he extended his hand towards me. "I know a place not too far from here, best cherry pie in all of Kansas. I've been keeping it all to myself, but I wouldn't mind sharing."

After a few moments to consider his offer, I slowly took his hand. He immediately pulled me away from the edge of the bridge. He was only a few inches shorter than me, I noticed. Still holding his hand, we walked to his car. "How did you get here," he asked in his deep, gravely voice. I shrugged, "Walked." Castiel nodded and opened the passenger door of his car for me, since I was still shaking. "Hey, Cas?" He looked at me whilst we both ducked into the car, saying, "Yes, Dean?" I smiled at him and said "Let's go get that pie." He smiled back happily, the corners of his eyes crinkling, "I'd like that Dean." He saved me. And I'm glad he did. I liked this man. I was going to have to keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fic . Please give me your thoughts. If you guys like it maybe I'll add more.


End file.
